The Reset Life
by radiantmoonlightlove
Summary: She hated life, because it was her life everyone was living. The only thing bothering her was that they were living it wrong. Naminé was sure she understood everything there was to living a life, but it seems that death may be the only absolute she knows. Contains yaoi.


This is a story that was bred through tough times and sadness, so I apologize in advance if it does not hold as much of an optimistic view. If that has not put anyone off of the story, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own. Kingdom Hearts does not belongs to me, but to those who contributed to its creation...

Title: The Reset Life

Summary: She hated life, because it was her life everyone was living. The only thing was that they were living it wrong. Naminé was sure she knew everything there was to know about life, but death may be the only absolute she knows.

Rating: T to M

Pairing(s): May be surprises later on(?), but there will be yaoi. Such pairings include:

Axel/Roxas

Riku/Sora

Zexion/Demyx

Cloud/Leon

Saïx/Xemnas

However, pairings are subject to change.

Warning(s): Hints at darker themes, seeming inconsistencies. Maybe more to add as story goes along...

For those still reading, **Please Enjoy**!

* * *

_Prologue: Reset_

She hated life, because it was her life everyone was living.

The blond with the redhead would fall, because that was all she would do. And the redhead smiling at his side would wail and float, because that's what she could do.

The crimson haired girl standing between her two friends would slip and sink, taking her two best friends with her. One would maybe never recover. And the other...

It was best not to think of those things.

She shook her head and exited the classroom, leaving her students in a state of bewilderment. They called after her- the violet eyed chain and the formerly good-natured monster, but she left them all behind.

Something needed to reset.

"Where are you going?" The blonde haired teacher with the green eyes? Yes, she looses her malicious streak the moment it's taken from her.

"What's this?"

And it's the pink haired male she sidestepped who snatches that fire away. She can still feel the razorblade touch on her flesh; the cold, unrelenting grip on her heart.

"It's happened before," she whispered, but no one heard the sound. She could tell the world exactly how it would spin, the seeds how they would grow, the people how they would live, but she could never help it that her voice failed and her words died once they passed her lips.

"Nothing's never not the same." Her heels clicked against the polished hallway floor.

"What's wrong?" But he was in his thirties now. She knew, because she'd been, that even though he questioned her, he did not care. Not anymore. Blue hair framed his face, but it curtained his scarred flesh too many times.

She made her way up the stairs and through the normally locked door.

"Mrs.–– " Her name was carried off in the breeze, but it was inconsequential, as was his life. If they had not made that promise, she long before the tanned man's time, then that emptiness would not be his.

"What are you doing?" Silver hair flapped rapidly behind him in the breeze. She pushed her own black hair out of her blue eyes and smiled.

She's older now. She's different than most of the other times- like the time she was Kairi, she's almost herself. But it's still the same this time around. Nothing's changed.

Something needed to reset.

The wind whips around her and the sky turns a darker shade of gray.

"Ms.–– " There goes that name, but she doesn't want it. It isn't hers. She knows how all of life goes. This is just another she's testing out.

"Ms.–– ?

"Ms. ––?!

"_XION_!"

Ah, there it is. The life she's borrowing- The person, the heart, the body, the name.

"But it's the same," She whispers and she closes her eyes.

Her clothes whip back and forth on her body. The wind roaring around her whispers her name.

Not _her _name, but **her **name.

"––?" Golden eyes blink her way, "You're here again?" The ever-present nothingness sweeps her up in his arms, holds her close, smirks, then laughs.

She's comfortable in his embrace but it won't last long. It never does. Because she's lived the emptiness. It to, does not change.

"Vanitas..." She reaches out to touch his pale face, but again, it's gone. In its place is a blonde haired, blue eyed, feminine reflection in a mirror. And when she sees it, she screams.

Because she's been here before. She's lived her own life.

But, hauntingly, frighteningly...

...Something's different.


End file.
